100 Rose Petals
by uryufangirl
Summary: A LONG collection of Ib drabbles, one-shots, etc. GARRYxIB IS THERE, BUT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO SQUINT, WHILE OTHERS ARE LIKE A SLAP IN THE FACE! Kinda cheesy, but it's happening anyways, whether you like it or not. R&R PLEASE!
1. Roses

Hey guys. I'm back. I know, I know. "WHERE THE HELL IS BLACK BUTTERFLY!? AISJDOUJDW!?" I'M SORRY. I am contemplating some things right now, but I promise I will have an interesting chapter up soon. I've been distracted with my honors classes. ANYWAYS! I started this 100 story challenge because I FREAKING LOVE IB, and because it's a short little thing to do to keep me active and writing. Hopefully I will have one every day, every two days at the very most. Some are short, whereas others are PAINSTAKINGLY LONG! There will be sadness involved in some stories, seeing as tradgedies seem to be my forte. So, anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB! THAT BELONGS TO THE MAGNIFICENT KOURI!

* * *

"Okay, where are you taking me?" Garry laughed, Ib pulling him along, her tiny hand in his. The hot sun beat down, making Garry sweat under his coat. _Why do I wear this damn thing when it's so hot?_ He thought. Garry had come to pick Ib up from school like every day, but instead of heading back to his apartment or the cafe they frequently visited, Ib said she had something to show him, and was now leading him through her school's courtyard. Ib looked at him and smiled, her childish blush making her look cuter than humanly possible.

Garry smiled back at her, his face tinged a light pink. _She's so damn cute!_ he cooed silently. He felt Ib's grip on his hand release, only to be replaced with another object. He looked down at the item and his eyes widened. In his hand he held a small bouquet of flowers; roses, to be exact. One was blood red, one was a royal blue, and the third and final rose was a brilliant yellow color. They were tied together by a black length of ribbon. Garry looked down at the 9-year-old, who was smiling sheepishly, kicking up tiny dirt clouds at her feet. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

The man smiled, laying his hand on her head and gently ruffling her hair. "It's wonderful; I love it! But, where did you find blue and yellow roses? They're not very common, especially around here." Ib smiled and twirled around, her arms outstretched. Garry was confused at first; usually he could read the young girl's gestures pretty well. Then he looked around them, taking in their location for the first time. The sun glinted off of freshly watered rose petals, which were scattered about on countless leafy green bushes. The roses were colored similar to the ones he was holding in his hands.

"Our teacher asked us to grow a garden... I suggested roses to my classmates, and they all loved the idea," Ib said, gently plucking a red rose from a nearby bush and caressing it in her hands.

"It's beautiful," Garry murmured, grabbing the freshly-plucked crimson rose and situating it in the girl's hair. "But we should probably get these flowers in some water before they begin to wither. I have a nice blue vase at my apartment, and I know these roses would look great on my windowsill," He grabbed her tiny hand and led her off, walking out of the schoolyard. He looked at the roses in his hand, a nostalgic feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. _I could never let these wither away._

* * *

You like? REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Recital

Helllllllooooo my beautiful reader(s)! Welcome to the second riveting (yeah, right) installment in my 100 short stories challenge! This one is one of my favorites so far! So fun to write! I am a dancer myself, and I could get all technical, but I don't want to make you look up all the fancy terms. This is actually the first one I wrote, but I thought roses would kinda serve as a better opening story. So, anyways, as you can see, my Ib photo for this story is adorable, but if you think you know a better one, PLEASE send it to me! I've just gotten used to putting up photos on here (i'm old-school ff.n) and I would love to get something cute. ^^ Without further ado, I'm going to set you loose now! Read, my fans. READ!

Here is a link to the song Bound (I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S REALLY THE NAME, HEARD THE SONG ON DANCE MOM'S, AND IT REMINDED ME OF IB! AND, YES, I DO WATCH DANCE MOMS! Please excuse the random picture, this is the only link I could find): watch?v=FX958OWrkAc

Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, that belongs to the fabulous Kouri! I ALSO do not own the song listed above, it just reminds me of Ib. c:

* * *

"What's this?" Garry accepted the small envelope from his little companion with a smile. It was a cold, wintery Saturday, and Garry had volunteered to keep Ib overnight since it was her parent's date night. She smiled up at him brightly from her spot on his light blue sofa. Garry leaned back into the cushions as Ib inched closer to look over his shoulder as he carefully opened the small lavender envelope. He pulled out the slip of paper, clearing his throat to read the fancy script scrawled across the note out loud. "You are invited to attend the Kiroshima Dance Academy's Winter Recital, courtesy of Ib Mitsuhara." Garry looked over at Ib in surprise. "I didn't know you were a dancer."

Ib nodded. "I've had practice from 5-8 p.m. every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday since I was 4. That's why I always had to leave early on those days. The recital's tomorrow, and I have a solo..." Garry laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course I'll come... What song is it to? What's it all about?" he asked. Ib shook her head, causing Garry to sigh. "Not giving out spoilers, eh?" Garry put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Fine. Guess I'll see it tomorrow... Speaking of which, you need your sleep; gotta be at your best for your recital." Garry got up and showed Ib to his guest room. Garry crawled into his own bed soon after and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

A cold evening wind plagued the streets, bringing with it the first heavy snowfall of winter. Garry stopped in front of a large building; the Kiroshima Theatre Company. Garry fidgeted with the sleeves of his black tuxedo, feeling ridiculously overdressed. But they were the best clothes he had. He held a single red rose in his hand to give to Ib after her performance. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The theatre was huge, full of hundreds of people.

"Hello Garry!" he heard a familiar sweet voice call out his name. He turned and saw Ib's parents waving for him towards the front row. He was glad Ib's mother was so accepting of him being friends with her daughter, despite being nine years older than her. Her father... not so much. He waved back with a smile and made his way to sit next to the couple. He made idle conversation about the weather with , despite the glare he had constantly fixated on the lavender-haired man. Soon, the lights dimmed and the red velvet curtains opened.

Garry watched duets, trios, and solos, but according to the playbill, Ib performed last. Just his luck. About 45 minutes later, they came to the final dance. Garry eagerly fixed his posture, eyes trained on the right side of the stage where Ib was to walk on. "Our final solo is contemporary lyrical style. It is to be performed by one of the most advanced students in our studio. Please welcome Miss Ib Mitsuhara performing 'Bound'."

Garry gasped when he saw Ib's costume. She was wearing a long green dress, her hair done up in loose curls. A yellow rose was positioned in her silky mahogany waves, an eerily familiar blue doll grasped in her right hand. She strode into the center of the stage, assuming her starting position. The light, airy music filled the room, the lights focusing on the 9-year-old center stage.

_Starts out sweet, but then it tastes bitter_

_The light it hits so right you think it's a painting_

_But it's not._

Garry watched her twirl and leap about the stage, her dress flaring up around her like a blooming flower. She looked stunning and mature, the light shining off her delicately powdered face, creating a glowing effect.

_It's so hot... And I've gotta get out_

_Gotta get out_

_Gotta get out._

Nostalgia washed over him, and he suddenly realized what she was doing. This was Mary's story. She was recreating it, almost as if as a legacy, through her own creative outlet. She had yearned to escape her fabricated prison she was born into through a cruel twist of fate, and the emotion conveyed through the dance almost had him tearing up. The song played through, with some amazing displays of skill, strength, and flexibility from Ib; splits, extensions, even flips. The music began to ebb away, and Garry couldn't help himself; he stood up and clapped, probably much louder than he should have. When the dancers took their final bow and headed off stage, he dashed to the wings, searching for the Mary look-alike. He found her talking to a few other dancers and ran up to her, kneeling to her eye-level and handing her the rose. She smiled at him fondly and threw her arms around his neck.

He squeezed her back, smiling luminously. "That was amazing... I'm guessing the song choice was yours?" Ib nodded and looked up at him with her large crimson eyes.

"The song, costume, and concept was mine; I even sewed the little doll. My dance instructor choreographed it, though. Hey, Garry..." she murmured, looking down at her feet, blushing slightly. He looked at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Will you come see me dance again?"

Garry tilted her chin to face him and flashed her a crooked grin. "I'll come to all of your performances; if you'd like that, that is." She nodded and held out her pinky to him. "Pinky promise, eh?" he laughed in amusement, locking his pinky with hers.

Garry stood in the wings of a giant stage; the name he couldn't seem to recall. A bushel of red roses in one hand, a black box in the other. He heard the music slowly fading away, and he looked out at the dancer on the stage. She took a final bow and walked towards him, a huge grin spreading across her face. He opened his arms, allowing her to bring him into a tender embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She pulled away after a minute or so, and Garry held out the flowers.

She took them and giggled. "For me?" she asked playfully. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, something he had always done as a sign of affection.

"That's not all," he said, opening the black box to reveal a thin sterling silver necklace, a small diamond heart dangling in the center. Her eyes lit up, and her cheeks blushed a deep red.

"You didn't have to do this," she muttered as he gently clasped the necklace around her neck. He rested one hand on her slender hip, the other cupping her cheek.

"Why wouldn't I get my beautiful girlfriend a present?" he murmured. He closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. Though it was short, the passion was prominent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat ringing in her ears. "Happy 20th Birthday, Ib."

* * *

Awwww a little bit of romance c: I was sure that all the fangirls squealed when I wrote Garry was holding a black box... I'm sure 99.7% of them shot themselves when it turned out to just be a necklace. For those of you still alive, R&R!


	3. Lollicon

Hey guys. THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! I also just wanted to point out that this awesome guy, TheItchyWombat, he helped me with revision and even pitched some ideas to me during writing. THANKS ITCHY :D Now, this next one... please keep me in the fandom xD I did this for a friend- who actually isn't even talking to me because she's being all emotional- and I am rather iffy about it. But, whatever. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE MAGNIFICENT KOURI!

* * *

"Garry, what's a lollicon?" Garry spit out his drink and broke out in a coughing fit. He looked over at Ib, sitting across from him in the near-empty cafe they often visited, sipping her juice innocently. "Why are you so red, Garry?" Garry was probably turning eighty shades of red by now. He coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Well... a lollicon is... err... wait; where did you hear that word?" Ib looked up at him, emotion unwavering despite Garry's uncomfortable state.

"I heard my father say it. I came downstairs earlier than usual and my parents were talking in the kitchen. I stood outside of the doorway so I didn't interrupt them; my dad said he suspected you were a lollicon, though my mom seemed to disagree." Garry frowned, sighing.

"Well, I guess I should have seen that coming. A lollicon is someone who..." Garry paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words, " Loves young girls," he finished sheepishly. Ib looked at him, her crimson orbs shimmering in thought. Her lips curled up in a small smile.

"But I love you, Garry. Don't you love me too?" she asked. Garry looked at her, the blush deepening, despite how red he already was. He slowly shook his head.

"Ib, I love you too, but I think you're misunderstanding. I love you the way I love lemon candy and macaroons; you're my best friend... but a lollicon would love you like your parents love each other. Our relationship is much different."

Ib blinked. "But what's wrong with that? Age is just a number." Garry smiled down at her. _She's so smart... some of the things she says; it makes me think I'm talking to someone my age. _ He ruffled her hair, a gesture he had gotten used to using on the 9-year-old.

"You're absolutely right. But, it's outside of the law. Say... I was a lollicon, and that I loved you that way; Since I'm 18 and you're 9, the government could arrest me if we were in a serious relationship." Ib nodded, suddenly strangely interested in her hands. "What's wrong?" Garry asked, giving her a little frown. A ghost of a smile played at her lips.

"But... if we were truly in love, then why let the law separate us?" she whispered. She looked up at him, affection glimmering in her red orbs. Garry couldn't help but smile again,.

"Well... then if age is just a number, surely an 18-year-old girl wouldn't mind dating someone 9 years older?" Ib shrugged and returned to sipping her drink. Garry felt a strange feeling pricking the back of his neck. "But, that's just a hypothetical, right, Ib?... Ib?"

* * *

R&R please? For awkward Garry? c:


	4. Nightmare

Hello my wonderful readers! So, I know I'm posting two today, but I have a date tomorrow (YAY! First one in two years! High school is proving to be great for my self-esteem, ironically!) so I won't be on. Anyways, I would like to ask of you, my wonderful four followers, if there are any one word prompts you would like me to do. As it stands, I have a few ready on paper, just yearning to be typed (in order from soonest to be published to latest to be published):  
1) Beach

2) Imagine

3) Jealousy

4)Departure (WARNING. THIS ONE WILL MAKE YOU CRY. PROMISE.)

So if there are any I have not put up here, I would love it if you could suggest them! I'm looking for young-Ib stories right now, for I will get to the more older-Ib, romantic, gushy stuff later. So, I would also like to respond to a few reviews I got on this story (though they didn't ask any questions):

xiLovePandas: Yes, we will be seeing a lot more of awkward Garry, for it is too adorable for me _not_ to make him awkward on occasion.

blueflower1594: I'm glad you have spared your life for another story xD If that one even got to you a little bit, I would wholeheartedly recommend you don't read Departure. I know what you're thinking, "What kind of author would tell you not to read her story!?" but that story is going to be one big tear-fest; I know, I wrote it and ended up with a totally smeared piece of binder paper. But, then again, I am over-emotional and cried when the SAW guy died. Yes, it's rather idiotic, I know.

Anyways, without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY!~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO KOURI, THE APPLE OF MY EYE! (Next to my girlfriend, of course c;)

* * *

My eyes snapped open to screams emanating from my hallway. I jumped up of the couch, dashing for the source. I swung open my guest bedroom door, the sight in front of me making my heart ache. Little 11-year-old Ib, who was staying with me for the night, was in the large queen-sized bed, the black blanket in a heap on the floor; she was gripping the pillow so tight her knuckles were white. Tears were streaming down her face, sorrowful wails ripping from her throat. I grabbed her in my arms, settling down on the bed with her on my lap. She threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest. "Was it the same nightmare again?" I asked, stroking her red-brown hair. She nodded into my chest, a large sob making her shake like a leaf in my arms. She had been having the same recurring nightmare since she was nine; being back in the Fabricated World, destroying Mary's painting, and watching her burn-ashes blowing away in a non-existent wind. Killing the homicidal blonde had really taken a toll on the child, though I couldn't really say I hadn't experienced horrific nightmares as well.

"Garry... Am I a horrible person? Am I going to Hell for killing Mary?" she whispered in a crackly voice, angling her head to look up at me. Her large crimson eyes were clouded with fear, crystalline tears still inching down her flushed face.

"I cupped her face in my hands, wiping away her tears with my thumbs. "Of course not," I murmured, "You did what you had to do to save yourself; Mary was prepared to kill us with that palette knife..." she began sobbing harder, no doubt at the terrifying memory of being chased with that shiny painter's tool.

Ib sniffled and brought one hand down from my neck to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, Garry... I try to hold it in, so as not be a burden to others. I've never told anyone but you about the nightmares, not even my own parents. I usually try to sit and calm myself down when you're not around. I'm sorry for waking you; I won't bother you anymo-" she was cut off by me holding her tighter to me. I let out a light chuckle, resting my chin on her head.

"Ib... don't be like that. You can't hold this stuff inside, it's bad for you. Besides," I shifted and turned her chin up to face me, "I care about you. We've been through a lot together; we've saved each other's lives, and we've seen each other almost every day for the past two years. You can cry, complain, and laugh around me. Don't EVER think you're a bother. We were the only two who experienced what happened to us _there_, so technically, we're in this together." She looked at me for a little while, a crooked grin spreading out across my face.

She let out a little hiccup and resumed her position with her head in my chest; thankfully, she wasn't crying anymore. I gently patted her back with one hand and twirled her hair in my fingers with the other. I looked over at the clock, the red numbers signalling it was 2 AM. When I was sure Ib was asleep, I settled her back into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. I stood up, the bed creaking as I did so, and strode towards the door. There was a little whimper behind me, and I turned around to see Ib, eyes half-lidded, her hand outstretched to me. "Don't go... please?" she whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. I gave a little sigh and turned back around, sitting on the bed again next to her.

"Fine... I'll stay with you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? God knows, a little comforting gesture might make your dad hunt me down with a shotgun," he mumbled, lying on the other side of the bed, keeping his distance from the girl. He yawned and closed his eyes, which were heavy with sleep. He felt something at his side, and cracked his eyes open a bit to see Ib curled in a ball pressed up against his side, an adorable little smile on her face. She let out a little yawn and nuzzled her face in his side, just above his ribs. Garry let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off to the most peaceful bout of sleep he had gotten in a long time.

* * *

D'awwwww. Adorable Ib is adorable! c: Anyways, review, favorite, follow, anything will do! Thanks~


	5. Departure

Hey everyone! Thank you to all of my lovely followers! Well, this will be the fifth chapter, so we've reached what you could call a milestone! WOOHOO! As such, I will probably be uploading another story in another hour or so to celebrate! I said I would do a few other stories first, but I was really in the mood to write this today, and so I did. Now, I have to say, this is sad. I was crying while writing it; I'm a baby when it comes to stuff like this, but I was torn into pieces writing this. As I said, this is a tragedy, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff, I would recommend reading happier things. But, despite its tragic basis, I think this is one of my best one-shots yet. So, prepare your tissue boxes and hang up that noose, because I'm gonna let you read this now. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR IF I DID, IB WOULD HAVE BEEN AT LEAST 18!

WARNING: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SELF-HARM OR SUICIDES CAUSED BY THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Garry glanced over at Ib, who was staring at him, a pleading look in her eyes. He shook his head, putting on a crooked grin. Ib noticed how forced it looked; how hollow, how meaningless.

"Nothing's wrong, for the millionth time. I'm just fine!" Garry said, laughing a little louder than he should. Ib just sighed and shook her head, returning back to watching whatever stupid program was playing on her friend's TV. She had noticed a few months ago that Garry had been acting different; it started with his smile, which became increasingly generic. Ib had noticed other little things in the way he acted, how he seemed to care less and less about what he was doing, not caring if he did a half-assed job at combing his hair. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and he seemed distant, as if he were constantly staring out into a non-existent space. He wasn't eating or sleeping right, and he always looked like he was about to break out into tears. Talking was seldom for him nowadays, and when he did, it came out dry and emotionless. Ib had been concerned for him; she's known Garry for seven years, and seeing him like this almost disturbed her way of life.

Ib stood up and headed for the door, slipping on her red shoes and grabbing her backpack. Garry looked at her and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but immediately closed it again. She looked over at him, anger burning in her crimson eyes. "See, this is what I'm talking about. The real Garry would have asked me why I was leaving, and probably even ask me to stay a little longer. The real Garry would answer questions when I ask them, and not constantly lie to me. I don't know what's wrong, and unless you tell me, I never will!" she cried, swinging the door open so hard it almost flew off its hinges. She slammed it as she went, the banging sound resonating down the almost-desolate street. She walked down the street, still fuming with rage. She made it to her home only two blocks away, slamming her backpack on the ground and stomping up the stairs, closing her door behind her. She sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, guilt washing over her in waves. Suddenly, her phone went off, Garry's cheery ringtone filling the room. She picked it up and swung it open, bringing the device up to her ear. "Hey Garry, I'm so-"

Garry let out a shaky breath into the receiver, interrupting the girl. "Listen, Ib. Please don't be angry, I couldn't stand for you to be angry with me after what I'm going to do. Just... Just know that you're my best friend. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I...I don't want you coming over here, okay? Please, just stay home. Goodbye... Ib." Garry hung up the phone, leaving Ib confused, a beeping tone ringing out of the phone, signalling that Garry had hung up on her. She stood up, putting on the shoes she had originally taken off upon making it to her room. Something was wrong, and she had to figure out what it was. Her shoes made a tapping noise as she ran down the stairs, a sudden sense of urgency fuelling her. She called out to her mom that she was going back to Garry's and went out the front door, her feet itching with anxiety. She hit the ground running; two blocks at full speed would only take a few minutes.

Breathless, Ib arrived at Garry's apartment complex, heading up to apartment 45, where Garry had lived since the first time she met him. She could hear a muffled sound from inside; it sounded like crying. She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, receiving no response. She pounded on the door more urgently now, her heart beating a million miles a minute. "Garry! Garry, please open the door!" she yelled, again receiving no answer. Then, she remembered that Garry always kept a spare key in his plant pot outside the door. She reached her hand under the leafy fern, feeling around for the key. She felt the cold rivets underneath her fingers, fishing it out of the soil victoriously. She shakily turned the key in the lock, almost losing her grip on the key a few times. She opened the door and entered the dark abode. She took a few steps down the hall, turning to the living room. What happened next had happened so fast she couldn't comprehend it.

She found Garry standing in the room, in complete darkness. She heard a loud bang, and Garry had fallen to the floor; something had spattered on Ib's face. She wiped up some of the substance with her finger, and brought it back to look at it; it was crimson, the same color as her eyes. _Blood?_ She looked down at Garry and screamed. He was on his back in a puddle of blood, a gun loosely hanging in his right hand. "NO!' she cried, dropping down beside her companion. His eyes were still open; they stared at her lifelessly, devoid of any emotion. She flung her arms over him, burying her face in his chest. "Why? WHY!?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't feel anything but pain; it was crushing, like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her. She couldn't bring herself to move from his side- that was, until she saw a piece of paper stuffed in his pocket. Her trembling fingers could barely hold the note, but she managed to open it and read the writing. It was all in Garry's handwriting, but it was tremulous, as if he could barely write it. It read:

_Dear Ib,_

_I'm so sorry. Just know how much it pains me to know that you probably disobeyed my orders and came anyways, despite what you said. Yes, there was something wrong, and no, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't have the heart to tell you how I was feeling, no matter how much time we spent together. I want you to know; I love you. I really do, and I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was best for the both of us. Now, I'm sure you want to know why I decided to end my life. Well, the answer is simple: I don't know. I don't know why I feel the way I do, perhaps there truly is a reason, I'm just not aware of it. I have felt this way since I was about your age, after my mom died. I was in a deep depression after that, and actually thought about suicide on multiple occasions. It wasn't until after I met you that I thought all of that was going to subside, and it did- for a while. But it came back around a few months ago after my brother suffered a heart attack. Maybe I'm just not good with family deaths, or maybe it's because two of the three most important people in my life had been taken from me. Either way, I was miserable. I know suicide is selfish- and that being said, I must be the most selfish bastard you know. Just please don't beat yourself up over this; It's not your fault. I was just some small part of your life that would probably disappear at one point or another anyways. _

_All my love,_

_Garry_

Ib looked down at the tear-stained note, grasping it so hard her knuckles were white. She let it drop from her hands, which she balled into tight fists. "You damn idiot! How could you do this to me?" she muttered, bringing her fist down hard on his chest, then feeling instantly guilty, despite the fact she knew he couldn't feel it. After a minute, she realized she should probably call the authorities, no matter how much she didn't want to. She picked up the suicide note and stuffed it in her pocket; this was hers, and she wasn't going to let the police take it. She dialed 911 on her cellphone, her voice sounding eerily calm in this situation. When the police arrived, she explained the strange call she had gotten from Garry, and then finding him like this. When they asked if he had left a note, she merely shook her head and sat down on his couch, pulling her knees up to her chest like she had earlier; it was ironic how she had felt so miserable earlier after yelling at Garry- she clearly had a very comfy past. Nothing could compare to this, this tearing pain that had left her heart in two. She couldn't look at the body when they removed it from its spot on the floor- it was almost as if she believed he was playing her, like he wasn't dead, that he had just done this to get back at her for being angry. But the thought of him being taken to a morgue, where he would be examined and cleaned up for the funeral had her in pieces. About an hour later the police had asked her to leave so they could investigate the crime scene more thoroughly. The sky- which had been an angry grey overcast earlier- was drenching the streets with rain; another ironic cliché in her all-too-real situation. She decided to walk home in the rain; perhaps it would wash away the feeling of blood on her skin and the sting of Garry's death. It didn't, though.

When she got home, she ran straight up to her room without a word to her parents; she turned off the lights and curled up in a ball in the center of her bed, sobbing morbidly into her bed sheets. When her mother came up to her room to see what was wrong, she told her quite frankly that Garry had killed himself. Her mother had hugged her to her chest and stroked her hair, offering her sympathy and accompaniment. Ib had coldly refused this, and instead sat motionless in her mother's arms, not wanting her to see her cry. That night she couldn't sleep- she simply sat up and stared out at the swirling rain, thinking of how things could have been different. If she would have stayed with Garry earlier, he wouldn't have killed himself. If she had tried a little more to get the truth out of him, he wouldn't have killed himself. If she had recognized the signs, seen what was going on with him earlier, he wouldn't have killed himself. At first, she didn't think that his death was her fault; he had his own personal problems, none of which directly involved her. But now that she was thinking about it, if she would have been a better friend- listened more, noticed more, and said more- he may have still been alive as we speak.

The funeral was about two weeks later; it wasn't plush and lavish, but it was beautiful all the same. Ib was the last one to say her goodbyes. She had walked up to the coffin, her black high heels echoing around the large chapel. She had her hair up in ringlets; he had always loved when she curled her hair. She adorned a short black dress with knee-high white socks- it was the same thing she wore to her grandmother's funeral. She approached the oaken coffin- it was delicately carved, the interior made of a silky white velvet. The top half of the coffin stood ajar to show the top-half of its lavender-haired owner. Ib couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked; he was wearing a black tuxedo, which he wore only on special occasions. His hair was nicely combed, and there was no sign of blood on his lily-white skin. They didn't want to bullet wound to be visible, so they put a ring of blue roses around his body; Ib had recommended the flower herself, despite others not knowing the significance of them. The girl had tears pouring from her eyes- it seemed like she had spent most of her time crying since he died. She lightly bent down and brushed her lips against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you... If I had been there for you, or paid attention to how you acted, then maybe you wouldn't be here like this..." she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She cracked a small smile and let out a melancholic giggle. "You know... this is embarrassing, but when I imagined you dress like this, it was at our wedding... Ever since I was little, I had always imagined that. Not like it matters now, but that one thought was the pinnacle of my childhood." She stood there for a second, the emptiness of the church making her little sobs echo off the pristine white walls. She closed her eyes and frowned again, biting on her bottom lip until she tasted blood. "Well... I guess this is goodbye. I'll visit you when I can; I promise." With that, she turned and walked away, out of the church and back into the cruel world she lived in.

Seven months had passed, and it was the worst time of her life. She stopped speaking altogether, and smiling was out of the question. She simply went through life in a haze- doing what she needed to keep her body functioning, no more, no less. She became detached, often just sitting in her own desolate shroud, trapped in another place far from reality. She began to hate herself for what she did to Garry; she tried to punish herself in any way possible- she would nearly starve herself, or bite her lip so ferociously blood dripped down her chin. It wasn't that she enjoyed the pain, it was just her way of punishing herself; perhaps, she thought, she could register enough pain to make her believe she had repaid Garry for what she had done to him. She would quickly banish that thought and remember that no matter what, she could never condone for taking a human life. Ib had noticed that she started looking how Garry had before he took his life; she had the same dark circles under her eyes, the hollowed look in her eyes, and the puffy, red eyes that came with crying and screaming until you fell asleep at night.

Before she knew it, a year had passed. On that exact day what seemed like an eternity ago, she sat on her bed, another bout of wind and rain shaking the city to its roots. She stared out the window, the lights extinguished like every other time she cried. The 17-year-old looked like she belonged in an asylum; she was gently rocking back and forth, Garry's old coat covering her head and shoulders- when they said they were going to get rid of it, she hadn't had the heart to let them, so she took it instead. What they failed to notice, however, was that the gun had been stuffed inside of the coat's front pocket. The gun resided in there still, but Ib had taken it out several times before. She would roll it around in her hands, lying her finger on the trigger, an itch to pull it residing in her heart. About a week ago she had actually put it up to her head and took out the safety, but her hands were so shaky and she was so afraid she had dropped the firearm and began sobbing into Garry's jacket again. Ib took the gun out of its pocket and looked over the weapon for what must be the hundredth time. She simply stared at it for a while, before reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a pencil and piece of paper. She took the pencil in her quaking hand and began to write, tears landing on the white page and slightly smearing the writing. It was still readable, however. She sat down on her bed and pulled on Garry's coat, hoping it would thaw the icy cold fear that pumped through her veins. Ib reached for the gun and put it up to her temple, the cold metal making her shiver. She took a deep breath, cocking the pistol and lying her finger on the trigger. There was a click, and then the world went black.

It certainly wasn't easy for her parents when they found her, splayed out on her bed, sightless eyes still open to the world. Her mother screamed and had held her in her arms, like so many times before, sobbing and begging for her child to wake up. Her dad was crying too; she had never seen her dad cry before, but this certainly had him in tears. The note, which resided on her nightstand, hadn't contained much; no more than three simple words:

_I'm coming, Garry._

* * *

Now wasn't that sad? Anyways, R&R PLEASE!


	6. Imagine

HELLO MY LOVELIES! Second story today! YAY! Now to bounce back from that last story, I am presenting you with an adorable, fluffy little story that just kind of came to me one day. I really hope you enjoy this one, because I sure enjoyed writing it! c: Spoiler: ADORABLE IB IS ADORABLE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE SPECTACULAR KOURI!

* * *

Her hair spilled down her back in long, mahogany curls. Her crimson eyes were slightly outlined with makeup, a rare occurrence to those who know her. A long, white, strapless dress clung to her curvy figure, ruffles making up the bottom part of the dress, weaving downwards like waves. A small red bow was tied around her waist, a small bouquet of similarly colored roses held in her hands. The aisle was beautiful; a long white path with blue and red rose petals scattered about it. Red and blue rose petals. So many people had questioned it; said it was a strange choice, that it was untraditional. Nothing for them was truly traditional- they had met and fallen in love in a strange circumstance. Plus, the flowers were no doubt important to them. A sweet chorus of "Here Comes the Bride" rang in her ears. Besides that, the only sound was the click-clacking of her white heels. The altar seemed so far away, like she had walked the same path for hours; she knew the one thing she held most dear was there, which inevitably gave her that feeling that she was going to lose him. She hadn't felt that horrible feeling since fourteen years ago, when she first met him. He had changed her world in every sense; even her perception of how things looked had changed. He was her savior, her best friend, and now, her lover.

Finally, she reached the altar, stopping and looking over at her soon-to-be husband. His lavender hair- which had grown out over the years- was tied up in a tiny ponytail towards the back of his head. He had his usual crooked grin on his face, and I had to look up at him to see his navy blue eyes staring lovingly down at me. She was used to looking up at him, ever since she was a little girl just taller than his waist; now she was a full-grown woman, and still only barely reached his shoulder. She had seen him dress like this every time she performed on stage; a dashing black tuxedo with a dark blue tie- on this occasion a royal blue rose was on his lapel. She knew she was shaking; she had never believed that emotion could make you quake in anxiety. She felt his hand slip into hers, the contact sending a shiver up her spine. She let out a shaky breath and looked at him, telling him she was ready. He blinked and looked towards the justice of the peace, giving a little nod. The priest cleared his throat and began to babble on about holy matrimony- honestly, the bride couldn't pay attention. Her eyes darted around, a dizzying feeling making her stomach tie up in knots. Was this how all brides felt on their wedding day?

She felt a squeeze on her hand and she looked up at him, feeling instantly calm. After a few painstaking minutes, it was finally time for the vows. She had been at a loss for words trying to come up with hers, so she simply recited something she saw on the internet; she felt bad, she really did, but he had said it wouldn't matter, so long as they were married. "I shall affirm my love to you as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." A few of the guests let out a soft sigh as she slipped the silver band onto his finger. He looked down upon me with adoration, a look he had given me since I was a child. He cleared his throat and let out a deep breath.

"From the moment I first met you, I knew I had found a friend. Sure, we were far apart in age, but I didn't let that stop me from getting to know you. Over time, we became best friends; we went through thick and thin together, and we knew everything there was to know about each other. But even back then, I still hadn't known I had found someone to cherish the rest of my life. I watched you as you grew; I still remember when you were a little 9-year-old, running around my apartment in your little red mary janes. I learned a lot from you back then, and I'm still learning things from you every day. Around the time you turned seventeen, I had strange feelings towards you- I couldn't stop looking at you, and everything you said or did entranced me; It sounds kind of creepy, but it's the truth. I realized that I had developed feelings for you, which I tried to push away, at first. I didn't want to make things awkward between us- besides, I was much too old for you anyways, and you would probably be better off with someone who wasn't already in their late twenties. Eventually, I had grown to accept that I felt something for you. On your 18th birthday, I decided I would confess my love to you; luckily, you beat me to it. That was no doubt the best night of my life. We started dating, and despite what people said about us, I was truly happy, and I could only pray that you were too. You quite clearly were, because you put up with me for this long. Then, after six years of being together with you, I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I'm just glad that you wanted to be with me too. And now, here we stand; the most important day of my life so far, and I'm glad that I get to share it with you. I can honestly say, without a doubt in my mind, that I am madly in love with you. You are intelligent, kind, and downright gorgeous, and I know for a fact that I would never come across anyone better, because a person like that doesn't exist. So, with that, I take you to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." The woman was in tears now, an unwavering smile gracing her face. She could hear her mother crying among the other guests as he slipped the simple, bejewelled band onto her finger.

The priest cleared his throat again, and then spoke. "Then, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He leaned in the kiss her, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes, pure joy overwhelming all of her senses.

"Ib, what are you doing?" Said girl opened her eyes and looked over at Garry, who had walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. The 9-year-old was standing in the center of the room, a red rose from the vase on the table clutched in her hand, a long, white blanket covering her hair and part of her shoulders. She blinked, smiling up at him.

"It's a veil!" she laughed, holding up the little rose. "I'm a bride." Garry smiled and strode over to her, kneeling to get eye-level with her. He gave her a crooked smile and laughed.

"So, who's the lucky groom?" he asked, causing the girl to blush. She pulled the "veil" down over her face, hoping to hide the fact that her face was as red as a beet. Garry pulled the bedding up out of her face. "Wait right here," he said, walking into his room. He came out a few seconds later with two paper clips, bent into near-perfect circles. He put one on Ib's ring finger, adjusting the little makeshift-band to fit her finger perfectly. He wrapped the excess wire back around her tiny finger; he did the same with the other paper clip, but around his finger. Ib looked at the "ring" and smiled.

Both of them kept the little bands and wore them on their fingers as long as they could, that is, until they could trade it in for something more permanent.

* * *

Now wasn't that just precious? Anyways, R&R IF YOU LIKED!


	7. Friendship

Hello my lovelies ^^ So, I wrote this at three in the morning while I was camping, so I'm sorry for the horrid quality ^^; I tried fixing it up a bit, and let's just say it's WAAAAYYY better than when I first wrote it! So, I would like to say a few things about the last two stories. I realize that these one-shots aren't connected, and I'm so sorry for that! I kinda just think of ideas, and I can't help when they come or go. I think I might organize them when I'm done, but while I'm still updating I want to keep everything in the order updated. But I'll try my best to make them more subsequent to each other. Another thing I would like to mention is that in my story "Departure", I did not have a very "spectacular" reason for Garry to commit suicide. I'm sure I could have written something better, but I wrote it based off of a recent event in my life. I would like to say it's my fault for not including a footnote. A great friend of mine, Mariah, had committed suicide at the beginning of the month, and she was a HUGE Ib fan, much like myself. I wrote it for her, and when she took her life she left a note similar to the one that I wrote for Garry: she had lost her mother when she was younger than 16, and she had been depressed for a long time. Her father was highly abusive and her brother, the only one in her home that cared for her, had a heart attack and died a few months ago. She had mentioned that she had no idea what had brought it on directly, but she thought it was because of the fact that she lost the two most important people to her. But, anyways, with that being said, let's continue onto the story c:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPEALID OCIOUS KOURI!

* * *

Summer in Kiroshima was always excruciatingly hot. Luckily, the beach was a mere 10 minutes away. It was always filled with families trying to escape the Summer heat; and that was why Ib was sitting on a beach towel next to her best friend, who was working on homework he had acquired from his college professor. Garry let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the book shut, tossing it on his own beach towel. "I hate this assignment so much..." he growled, causing the little 11-year-old next to him to giggle. Garry had applied for Kiroshima's School of Art and Art Technology a little over six months ago, and had been accepted, choosing to major in Art History.

"What's it about this time?" Ib asked, opening his book and skimming through the paper. It was a bunch of paintings and sculptures with lines next to them. She looked at the top of the page and saw no indications about what needed to be done.

"We have to write the names and who created them, which is easy for me, but we also have to name the approximate date at which they were crafted, the era they were created, and the art style, which is really tripping me up," Garry replied. Ib rolled her eyes and stood up. She was wearing her red one-piece swimsuit and she wanted to go in the water.

"Come on Garry, stop worrying about schoolwork and come in the water! It's too hot to be just sitting around!" Garry sighed but stood up, kicking off his sandals. Ib leaped into the water, letting droplets hit everyone within a two foot radius. The man plopped down on the shore, letting his feet get soaked by the water.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" A female voice sounded next to him. He looked up at the woman and smiled. She was pretty; large green eyes and sun-streaked curly brown hair. He nodded and she sat down in the warm sand to the right of him.

"Hello. My name's Garry," he said tossing his lavender bangs away from his face. The girl giggled and flashed him a porcelain smile.

"I'm Summer. Garry... that sounds familiar. Do you attend Kiroshima's School for the Arts and Art Technology?" Garry nodded, trying to think back to where he might have seen her.

Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah! You're in my English class, aren't you? Summer Watkins, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah! You have a good memory." They continued to idly sit and chat. It turned out that she was a dance member, and was the same age as he was. "You know," she said, "I always thought you were kinda cute." She winked, making Garry flush a deep red.

"Well... Uhh, you know, Summer-" Garry was interrupted by Ib, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him and pour a large bucket full of freezing ocean water on him. He jumped about three feet in the air due to the initial shock, and then the freezing cold that soaked him to the bone made him begin shivering violently, despite the 100-some-odd-degree weather. He looked back at her, scowling. She giggled innocently, crushing his resolve. He instantly started laughing, trying to splash her back. That was, until Summer coughed, so as to get Garry's attention. He turned back to her, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She was frowning, looking at his little companion disgustedly.

"Uhhhhm... _What _is _that?_" she spat. Ib's mouth turned down into a frown, her fists clenching so tight her knuckles were white. The girl stomped past them, anger flaring in her red eyes. Garry scowled at Summer, feeling an overwhelming urge to yell a string of profanities at her. He let out an angry sigh, glancing over at Ib, who was looking sadly at him from behind Summer.

"This lovely young lady is Ib, and she happens to be my best friend," he said, smiling warmly at Ib. She smiled back, looking from her pail to the water mischievously. She looked at him, and he nodded at her. She stifled a laugh while Summer glared at him.

"This child is your best friend? You're 20 years old, and she's- what, six?" Ib was enraged at that, but couldn't keep the evil grin off her face. Summer continued to nag him, calling him a pedophile several times.

"So what? We've been through more together than you probably have been in your whole life. At one point, we had only one another, and that was how we became so close," Garry hissed. Summer was about to yell at him again, but before she could open her mouth, a bucket of water cascaded down on her. She turned slowly to see Ib laughing so hard tears were filling her eyes. She let out an angry screech and ran off, not hesitating to run through a crowd of children, knocking them down in her fury. Garry was laughing along with Ib; soon they were out of breath, holding their sides, flopped over on the ground.

"That was devious... but so funny!" Garry laughed. "She was mean and nasty, but she was kinda cute... good thing you came along; I was about to ask for her number." Ib managed a breathless laugh.

"So, you don't mind that I'm 9 years younger than you?" she asked. Garry shook his head, scooting over towards her to ruffle her hair.

"Of course not. We've been through hell and back together. I don't care if you're nine or ninety, you'll always be my best friend."

* * *

Short and sweet c: Review, please? /le puppy dog eyes/


	8. Jealousy

Hello, everybody! Here's my next story, and I just absolutely adore this one! I don't know why, but I think this is definitely another one of my favorites, probably just because jealous Ib is totally adora- /sniped from the rooftop by said girl/. But, yes. In short, just another little thing I came up with at 3 A.M. that made me want to write! Now, I'm going to have to ask my lovely viewers for help. I got one great idea that I will be hoping to turn into a one-shot, but I really want your opinion for what I should do next! If you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews or PM me. I would love to hear from you guys! Next, I want to give a shout out to a few people who have been with me since the first few chapters were published:

**sparklesparkle101, Itchywombat, and blueflower1594! **You guys are freakin' awesome! You were my first three supporters and still support me, and I'm so glad that you guys have actually stuck around! Hopefully you make it to 100 with me!

I love all you other readers SO SO MUCH! You have no idea how big my smile is when I realize so many people are reading this, it just brightens up my whole day!

Without further ado, onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE IB GAME! THAT BELONGS TO THE CREATIVE KOURI!

* * *

It was Saturday, and like every Saturday for the past four years, Ib and Garry were in their usual café enjoying macaroons. Ib munched on her usual strawberry macaroon while Garry enjoyed his coffee. The café was usually empty besides the employees, so it made for a calm atmosphere. They had talked about a lot here- family problems, personal issues, and even boy troubles (Ib was the only one who talked about this, naturally). The middle school atmosphere was unsettling for the 13-year-old, and she was glad that she had a place where she could be herself with her best friend in the world for company.

"Excuse me... But, I think I know you from somewhere," Ib looked up from her plate to see a girl tap on Garry's shoulder. She had short black hair and kind brown eyes; tiny freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. She wore a short blue dress with black flats, and though the outfit was simple, it couldn't look better on her slender frame.

Garry blinked at her, then realization seemed to dawn on him. "Oh my God," he said, cracking a smile. "Yeah, we have. You're Azalea, correct? We went to highschool together; you were in my Trig class, right?" Azalea nodded, showing her 32 pearly whites.

"Yeah! Garry- that's your name, right?" he nodded. "Wow. I can't believe we met again so far from our high school! Not to invite myself, but may I sit with you and this lovely young lady?" she asked. Ib thought she hadn't noticed her, but was surprised that Azalea had acknowledged her- so kindly, too. That didn't mean she wanted her to sit with them.

"Sure, that would be fine; it'll give us time to catch up." He looked over and Ib and slightly nodded his head towards Azalea.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I guess I haven't asked your name yet; how rude of me! I'm Azalea. What's your name?" she asked Ib when she was settled down in between said girl and the man.

Ib narrowed her eyes and let out a huff. "Ib," she said curtly, annoyed at the intruding woman.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Azalea replied in a sugary tone. Ib gave a slight nod before returning to nibble on another strawberry macaroon, trying to focus all the frustration she felt on the sweet snack. Garry and Azalea talked for a while about their high school memories and their current everyday lives. Apparently Azalea had graduated college a year early and got her bachelor's degree in educational administration. She got a job as a third grade teacher at Ib's old elementary school here in Kiroshima; turns out she lives three blocks from Garry's apartment.

"So, I'm guessing you found a significant other after all these years? I mean, you were popular for that back then," Ib perked her ears, staring daggers at the man. How could he ask her something like that? He was clearly coming on to her.

Azalea let out a little giggle and shook her head. "Actually, I don't. I've had some cute ones ask for my number, and I dated a bit during college, but I haven't found anyone who was right for me yet." Ib felt an overwhelming urge to leave. She knew what was going to happen; she could feel it. A strange feeling was settling on her chest, like a rock was pinning her to the ground. The thought of Garry being with this girl was simply infuriating to her. But she hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Well... would you like to catch a movie this Sunday?" Garry asked. Azalea smiled, making Ib bite down on her macaroon so hard she didn't notice she had drawn a miniscule amount of blood from her lip. _Please say you can't this weekend, or that you're not interested in dating, or even slap Garry across the face and leave! _Ib pleaded silently, closing her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Azalea giggled. Ib abruptly stood up and slammed her fists on the table. Garry looked up at her in surprise, and Azalea looked utterly lost.

"I'm leaving," Ib hissed, heading for the exit. She bolted out the door and began running down the sidewalk, trying to nimbly make her way through the oncoming crowd of people. Tears stung her eyes, anger and sadness clouding her senses. _Why am I acting like this? Why should I care that Garry asked out a sweet, beautiful girl? Why would this affect me? _she thought. She stopped, the answer to her question suddenly becoming very clear.

_Am I... jealous? _she asked herself. She looked around and noticed she had blindly run to Garry's apartment. She sat down on his doorstep, wiping the tears from her crimson eyes and pulling her knees to her chest. She thought it over several times. _Jealous? I can't be jealous. It's Garry; sure, he's my best friend, but it's not like it's much more than that. We're nine years apart, and he would never go for someone like me anyways. _

She blinked, wondering why she had thought that. _Why should I care if he likes someone like me anyways? I don't like him... do I? _She heated up a brilliant shade of red. Before she could ponder further, she heard footsteps coming towards her at a rapid pace. She looked up to see Garry panting, standing at the bottom of his walkway. _He chased after me? _Garry looked at her, confused and concerned. Ib buried her face into her knees, trying not to stare back at him.

Garry plopped down next to her and sighed. "So, what was that all about?" he asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders, being her usual silent self. "Oh, come on. I think you know. What made you so upset? Things got tense when Azalea and I started talking. Why is that?" Ib felt fresh tears threatening to stream down her cheeks, but held them back. She looked up at Garry, a guilt look plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry... But, seeing you with Azalea, and asking her out... What if it means you don't want to be around me anymore?" she murmured, sorrow eminent in her voice. Suddenly, he chuckled. He actually chuckled at her in her current state. She looked at him, balling her fists, the thought of punching him becoming terribly tempting.

"Ib. I couldn't replace you. That's the truth. I just wanted to have a chance to see Azalea again..." he said, a crooked grin lighting up his face. Ib frowned, letting out a huff.

She stared at Garry indignantly. "Don't give me that. I know you better than that, Garry. You were trying to make a move on her!" Ib accused, pointing a finger dramatically at him. Garry laughed again, ruffling her hair.

"Ib... I am not trying to make a move on Azalea. Even if I did, she wouldn't go out with me in a million years!"

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you so sure?" Ib growled, frustrated.

Garry tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "Azalea is a lesbian, Ib. Ever since high school." Ib frowned, confused. Then, she thought back to what Garry was saying to her. He never mentioned guys, so she couldn't say he was lying. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, unsure what to say. Suddenly, she giggled. She laughed at her own idiocy, and at the reassuring fact that Garry had no chance at being with Azalea; despite how selfish it sounded, she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Garry. I really thought-" she laughed again, interrupting herself, unable to stop. Garry simply patted her on the head and tried to regain his composure.

"All is forgiven... So, all in all, you were jealous?" He asked, smiling smugly at her. She frowned and shook her head.

"No! I was certainly _not _jealous!" she yelled at him, feeling her ears heat up. He rolled his eyes at her, making her fume. "I really wasn't!"

* * *

Awwww flustered Ib c: You're so adorable. Anyways, reviews, favorites, follows... whatever you please!

Loves and hugs,

~Paigem


	9. Sake

HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry :( I have been buried up in my knees in honor's homework, and I have had literally no free time to write. I'll try to update as often as possible, but finals are coming up, so it will be difficult. I'll try to have one a week at the least, even if I'm up at the wee hours of the night writing. Anyways, this one IS a timeskip story, but I got this idea and I just HAD to write it. It will follow the storyline, and the people mentioned will be in stories of earlier times, I just haven't introduced them yet. Another thing: This is modeled after a Clannad scene where Nagisa has her first drink with Tomoya and her parents, so some of the lines are not mine! (Sorry to be unoriginal, but I just thought it fit!) So, anyways, enjoy!

-All of these people are based off of friends: Alex is my awesome beta reader ItchyWombat, LouieDean is my friend LouieDean (obviously), Jaden is my friend Olivia (Jaden is her middle name), and Sage is my OC. Please do not ask any information about them, as I would hate to disclose things about them. You can ask about me all you want, though xD-

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IB. THAT BELONGS TO THE SPLENDOROUS KOURI! I ALSO DO NOT OWN CLANNAD OR ANY OF THE LINES AFFILIATED WITH IT!

* * *

"I've been waiting for this day, you know," Sage laughed, patting her companion on the back. Said brown-haired girl was sitting around a table with her friends, distaste glimmering in her crimson eyes. "Come on, it's not that bad, you know!" The ebony-haired girl smiled at her, turning towards another person at the table. "My first time drinking was with Alex, and it was hilarious! Right, Alex?" The man smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It has a bit of an acquired taste, but it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. You're 21 now, Ib, loosen up!" Said girl nodded and reached for the bottle in the center of the table- Sage had gone out and bought it on her way here, and insisted that she drank for the first time with them. She had gathered a few people together, and they were sitting around a table in her tiny apartment; the table was certainly too small to seat all six of them, but no one minded. It was her birthday, after all.

"I told you, I don't think she'll do it," Jaden piped up, flicking his black bangs from his eyes. "She's not used to this kind of stuff; don't make her do it if she doesn't want to." Sage frowned at him and shot back that she wasn't going to force her, simply encourage her to try a bit of sake. It didn't even have to be a large swig. LouieDean sat just next to Sage, and patted her shoulder, telling her to calm down before she kicked him like last time.

"You know, I think she would be an adorable drunk! Kinda like a cat!" Sage purred, hugging the girl next to her. "Then again you're always adorable, aren't you?"

A little cough came from across the room, and all of them turned to face the noise. "You guys, I'm serious, if her parents found out she drank under my supervision despite the fact that she's 21, her dad would kill me." Garry sat down at the other end of the table in between Jaden and LouieDean, frowning.

Sage stuck out her lip in a pout and stole the sake bottle from Ib. She poured a decent amount into a little red sakazuki and handed the saucer-like cup to her. "Just take a drink, and if you don't like it, I won't push you anymore," she pleaded. Ib brought the sakazuki up to her nose and took a sniff of the strong, clear liquid. She cringed back in repulsion as the tangy scent burnt her nostrils.

"Uhh... Okay," she murmured, bringing the utensil to her lips. She sipped a little bit at first, and then tipped her head back and swallowed the whole bit of sake.

"Shit! You shouldn't have drank that whole thing on your first time!" Alex hissed, grabbing the sakazuki from the girl. She looked slightly dazed, perhaps a bit dizzy; her cheeks were dusted with pink. A tiny smile pulled up at the corner of her lips, and she let out a little giggle. Sage laughed at this, bringing the girl into another hug, squealing about how cute she was.

LouieDean sighed and stood up, headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna get her some water; might sober her down a bit. Just watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Jaden decided to streak down my street the first time he drank." Jaden turned red at the mention of his drinking result and stood up.

"I'm just gonna... go with LouieDean," he murmured, grabbing LouieDean by the back of his head and dragging him into the kitchen, no doubt to yell at him for bringing up his streaking incident. Sage let go of the girl and let out a little squeak. She looked at Garry and smiled evilly.

"So... when Jaden got drunk he streaked, huh? Well... maybe if we give her a little more sake..." she laughed. Garry let out a little cough, like he had been choking on something. Turning a brilliant shade of red, he managed to maintain his breathing.

"Y-You're a pervert!" he stammered, earning a cackle from the lesbian a few seats away from him. Ib let out a little cough, getting her two friend's attention. She looked like she was about ready to pass out, but she managed to keep herself sitting. Her crimson eyes were trained on Garry, though it seemed like she couldn't seem to focus.

"Why are you so far away?" she murmured. Garry tried to look for a response, but before he could answer, Ib had toppled over, but quickly settled herself. She was half on her knees, but relying on her hands to keep her face from hitting the ground. She crawled over to Garry and smiled up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I like you better up close." She laughed, the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Damn, you really are drunk..." he muttered. She frowned and furrowed her brow.

"I am not drunk! How dare you!"

"That's what every drunk person says."

Her anger melded off her face, returning her back to what almost looked like her normal self. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He was shaking a little bit, not that the contact was unwanted, it was just strange seeing as she wasn't acting as she normally would.

"I know that I would look much better in your position, Garry, but... You guys look so cute like that!" Sage laughed. Alex simply nodded in agreement, sticking to his usual quiet self. Garry whipped his head around to look at Sage, clearly flustered.

"I really don't think anything is very "cute" in this situation."

"Hey, Garry!" Ib had pulled herself away from him, just to where she could turn her head up to face him and not come nose-to-nose with the man.

"Err, yeah?"

"I see you looking at Sage! Cut it out!" she yelled, angry as she had been before when he had "accused" her of being drunk.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Why does it matter if I'm looking at her? Why should you care-"

He was cut off by Sage, who was wearing another one of her wicked smiles. "Yeah, Garry! What's the big idea?"

Garry turned towards her and frowned. "What the hell? It wouldn't mean anything to you anyways!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't take an interest in me," she retorted, giving him a little wink.

"Bored with me already, huh?" Ib had come a little closer to him, and they were literally about an inch away from each other, face-to-face.

"Wow! Catfight!" Jaden laughed, emerging from the kitchen with a glass of water. LouieDean hadn't come out, so it was safe to assume that he was probably knocked out-cold in a corner.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Sage is a lesbian and Ib and I are just friends!"

"Well, who do you like better!? Sage or me!?"

"Awwww, are you going to confess your love for me, Garry?" Sage asked with a bat of her eyelashes. She was doing this just for the pure enjoyment of seeing the man so confused. Jaden was laughing like a maniac, clutching his sides on the floor.

"Well, I mean, if I had to choose-"

"PICK SAGE! HER BOOBS ARE BIGGER!" Jaden had decided to put in his two-sense, only to erupt into another fit of laughs when Garry smacked his face on the table out of frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey! What are you getting all flustered about, huh?" Ib asked, slurring every other word. Clearly normal conversation was not bringing her any closer to sobriety.

"I'm guessing by your silence that you choose Sage!" Jaden chimed.

"No! I-I mean, it's not that I don't like Sage as a person, but-"

"So you admit it!" Ib cried, pointing a finger accusingly at the lavender-haired man.

He let out a scream of humiliation and dashed for the kitchen, leaving the others- who were laughing hysterically- to sort themselves out. He entered and found LouieDean slumped in front of the fridge, surprisingly still conscious, groaning in what I would assume was pain. He had his hands clamped over his stomach, where he had most likely been punched by Jaden. Garry sat down next to him and pulled his knees up to his chin, his face red from not only the embarrassment of the whole ordeal, but the close contact with his best friend.

"You know... I told Sage not to bring the sake," LouieDean grunted.

* * *

So, yeah. This was just a little something I came up with. Reviews are always welcome! I NEED IDEAS, GUYS! IF I'M GONNA MAKE IT TO 100, I'LL NEED MORE IDEAS, BECAUSE AS CREATIVE AS I MAY BE, I CANNOT COME UP WITH 100 STORY IDEAS WITHOUT IT TAKING FOREVER! I WILL MENTION YOUR NAME FOR THE IDEA! PLEASE SEND HELP!


	10. Protector

BONJOUR! /Took a French test today/ How are you guys? So, I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers for their ideas! I loved them all, and hopefully I will get to write all of them! This one was based off of an idea from blueflower1594, and I just thought it was a great idea! So thank you, blueflower1594, for providing me with this idea! On another note, I have decided to have a GoogleDocs writing session, and I wanted to tell you guys because I am allowing people to watch me write for the first time! It's going to be on Saturday, October 13th at 4:00pm (Pacific Time). I don't know if anyone would be interested, but you do not need a GoogleDocs account, and there'll be a chatroom, and it'll be great to get to know my readers and maybe get a few ideas! I am also open to questioning, so if you have any questions you want to ask, I will answer. If you're interested, I'm going to start up a document; just pm me saying you're interested and I'll send the link. So, with all that informational junk out of the way, I'll let you read now! Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE "FAR-OUT" KOURI!

* * *

"Hey, half-pint, what're you doin'?" I looked up from my sketch-pad, however reluctant I was. From where I was sitting under the oak tree in the schoolyard, the three boys towered over me. I didn't want to answer, because I know I would regret it. The boys were in my class; Aidan was on the left, his green eyes which pierced me like a knife slightly covered by his thin, brown hair. Joey was on the right, an intimidating smirk stretched across his cat-like face, curly blonde locks frizzing up this way and that. The one who had spoken to me, James, was staring at me, his brow furrowed and lips in a tight line; his long black hair was tied back, a baseball cap covering the top of his head. I simply turned my head down and meekly continued my drawing. When I didn't respond, James walked over to me and bent down to my height. He stared at me and angrily snatched my sketch-pad from my hands. I let out a little cry of protest, but couldn't bring myself to take it back from him; instead, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

"What is this supposed to be, pipsqueak?" Aidan mocked, turning the off-white paper in a few different directions, as if trying to understand what it was. "Whatever it is, it's absolutely horrible!" He chuckled and gave the picture to Joey, who cackled and nodded in agreement.

"C-Can I please have it back, now?" I muttered, turning to look up at them. They froze and looked at me, scowling. "I-It's a picture of a friend."

James let out a sound of disbelief and took the paper in between two fingers, putting a little tear in the top. "Don't make me laugh! You don't have friends! Not with those devil eyes; If you weren't such a wimp I might even be afraid of you!" I felt tears pinching at the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"H-He is real! He's coming to pick me up in a few minutes!" The school bell had rung about five minutes ago, and she expected her friends arrival in the next few minutes. "His name is Garry."

The three boys burst out laughing; horrible, jeering tones. James smiled wickedly at me and tore the paper a little more, just to see me squirm. I refused to give him the satisfaction; and that was my mistake. I knew I should have just submitted and humored him, so he would leave me alone right off the bat. My refusal must've made him angry, because after a few seconds with no reaction from me, he tore the paper clean in half. I let out a little cry and grabbed the scraps he had let loosely fall to the ground. It was coming now; the tears, the sadness, the resignation. Tears made warm little trails down my cheeks, falling soundlessly to the ground. I had worked so hard on this, just for him- now it was ruined. Their laughs were a cacophony, and it hurt to have the vile sounds pierce my ears again; It must have been at least the hundredth time now.

"Hey! What did you punks do!?" My head snapped up and turned towards the familiar voice. Garry was making his way over to us, anger flaming in his violet eyes. The boys gawked at the man; not only was he very much real, but he was an 18-year-old full grown man who looked like he wanted to pummel them into the ground. Aidan and Joey took a step back, dashing away down the hall; James stood his ground, however. He put on a nervous- though snarky- smile and laughed at the man.

"Wow, Ib. He is real; but I didn't even expect to see he actually had purple hair! And those eyes; you guys are the perfect pair of freaks!" Garry scowled darkly at the boy, clenching his fists. He wanted to hurt them, and that was perfectly clear; but these were 9-year-old boys, and he would no-doubt get in some sort of legal trouble for even laying a finger on them. Instead, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made his expression return to normal. He slowly strode over to the boy, kneeling down to come face to face with him. Then, he gave James a look- which would later be known as _the_ look. He narrowed his eyes and gave a tight-lipped frown, his face half-covered by his lilac bangs. He murmured something to the boy; I hadn't heard what he said, but it sounded venomous. James' smile faltered, and his eyes grew wide; he was genuinely terrified, and all he could do was let out a few squeaks and flee like his friends. Garry stood up and dusted off his coat, turning to me. I looked up at him, and he gave a porcelain smile.

"Now, shall we go? I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore." I nodded wordlessly and stood up, grabbing my small red tote bag. We walked out of the schoolyard, towards his house; we were both silent, only making slight eye-contact as we walked. "So," he began, "How long have they been doing this to you?" he asked. I diverted my eyes towards the pavement, suddenly interested in the cracks on the pavement.

"Since kindergarten," I murmured. He furrowed his brow, concern plastered on his face.

"And you never told anyone they were doing this to you? What about your parents?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to be a bother. It's not like they're wrong; I don't have any friends at school, and I _do _look like a freak." Garry let out a little sigh of resentment.

"You don't look like a freak, and who needs friends if none are willing to reach out to you first? It's obvious you're shy, and true friends are the only ones that will take your personality into account. Just trust me, Ib, you'll find others one day. But until then, you'll just have to put up with me, won't you?" I looked up at Garry, who had his hand extended to me. I felt the corners of my lips turn up, and I grasped his hand. We walked a little more, and the apartment was in sight. "You know, that drawing was wonderful."

I gasped, just remembering that I had left the drawing on the ground after it had been ripped in half. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot it after James ripped it..."

"It's okay. If you want, you can draw a new one when we get back to the apartment. I would love to have one of your drawings." I nodded, suddenly eager to get in the door. I would draw him a hundred drawings, for doing what he did.

"Thank you, Garry."

* * *

Well, not that great an ending, but I love the whole idea ^^ Reviews are always open, and I am always looking for more ideas! I am also looking for a cover for the story; I might draw it myself, but if any one of you guys can draw, it would be much preferred, for my pictures look like they're drawn by a four-year-old. xD So, until next time, goodbye~


	11. May I Have This Dance?

Hellllloooo everyone! Here's the next story! I can't believe I'm already 1/10 of the way done! It's unbelievable! And 20 followers? That is just unreal! Thank you so so so sooooo much guys! This one cost me a few hours of sleep; I woke up at 3:30 in the morning and was staring at the ceiling, when suddenly inspiration for this story popped into my head. I closed my door, turned on my lamp, and wrote until 6:30. I went to lay down to go back to sleep, and my alarm clock went off almost instantly for me to go to school. THAT WAS HELL! It was all because I love you guys! Anyways, the October 13th GoogleDocs livebeta is still going to happen, it begins at 4:00 P.M. (Pacific Time). Chat room, writing, others, questioning. All of that jazz. I KNOW I BROKE THE ONE-WORD STREAK, BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE TITLE I CAME UP WITH FOR IT ORIGINALLY, SO I'LL BREAK MY OWN RULE JUST THIS ONCE! /HYPOCRITE/ I chose the song because one of my friends (who is a senior now) actually met her future fiancee at a dance and this was the song they danced too. They are absolutely in love, and he had already proposed to her; they've been dating since freshmen year, and now all that they needed was for them to be at the legal age to be married. Anyways, on to the story! This is actually one of the first "love blossoming" stories I've written, and I absolutely love it and I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, I'll let you go now. Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IB, FOR THAT BELONGS TO THE AWE-INSPIRING KOURI! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to senior prom?!" Sage jumped to her feet and slammed her fists on Ib's living room coffee table. The two girls, along with Alex, LouieDean, Garry, and Jaden were scattered about the front room of Ib's apartment, sitting- or in Jaden's case, lying- wherever they could fit. Ib let out a frustrated sigh; she knew that Sage was going to react like this. Senior prom was this Saturday, and all of her friends were attending; Ib had executively decided that she was not going to be making an appearance.

"I don't have anyone to go with, for one," she answered. There were a number of reasons she didn't want to go, but even without all the other reasons, she simply didn't want to go.

"Bull shit! You were asked by, like, three guys! What about Jay? He's cute!" Sage exclaimed. How the hell would she perceive him as "cute" if she did nothing but stare at cheerleaders all the time?

"He's so crude; besides, he's kind of an idiot."

"Jamison?" Alex asked.

"Creeps me out. He's constantly following me around," she responded, cringing at the memory of him waiting for her outside the girl's lavatory.

"Aaron?" LouieDean inquired.

"He has horrible breath-"

"Okay, now you're just being fussy!" Sage butted in. "You can go with us, in a group. LouieDean, Alex, and Jaden have dates, but it doesn't mean we can't all hang out!" Ib shook her head.

"I have lots of studying to do," she murmured, fiddling with the hem of her red skirt, "SAT's being just around the corner and all." Sage snorted and rolled her eyes; despite being an AP student like everyone else in the room, she didn't have the AP attitude Ib did.

"It's one night! You've been studying like crazy for months! I know you need to score well to get into Yale, but you're a genius! You'll be absolutely fine!" Sage refused to drop it; of course, being her usual persistent-as-ever self. "And won't you be lonely studying on your own?"

Ib shook her head again and turned to look at Garry. "I'm studying at Garry's house." She liked studying at his apartment; it wasn't so silent you could hear a pin drop like in her lonely apartment, but it wasn't so loud you couldn't concentrate. On top of that, Garry was always the one to go to if you had questions; being almost fresh out of college, he had taken general ed courses, so he knew the material.

Sage sighed, clearly giving up on her efforts. "Fine. But you're gonna be upset you missed it later." The subject was dropped and their attention was turned back to the AP statistics homework they were working on before Sage's outburst. Ib was glad she wouldn't be questioned any further; she wouldn't have wanted to bring up her last excuse.

* * *

A small lamp shone on the desk in Garry's guest bedroom. Even with the little illumination in the room, it looked like a tornado had just run through; books, papers, and pencils were scattered about the tiny room, blanketing the floor with studying materials. Ib sat at the oaken desk, her eyes skimming intently over her AP Physics textbook. She let out a little groan and put her long brown hair up in a messy ponytail, looking towards the small digital clock on the edge of the desk. The brilliant green numbers read 12:46 A.M. The girl stood up off of the chair and gently opened the door; Garry had probably gone to sleep already, seeing as he had work tomorrow. She walked down the hall on silent feet, headed for the kitchen.

"No need to be so quiet. I'm awake." The 18-year-old nearly jumped out of her skin when Garry appeared around the corner leading to the living room. "I was going to see if you wanted to take a little break, maybe talk a bit?"

"I was just going to grab something to drink... But I think I could use a ten minute break." The two walked back to the living room and plopped down on Garry's blue sofa. They sat in contented silence for a few moments, and then Garry decided to speak.

"You should have gone to your prom. You deserve a night to relax," he murmured. Ib shrugged and gave a little yawn, trying to think of something to say in opposition.

"Well, it's over now. I guess it doesn't matter," she replied quietly. "I kinda wish I could have danced with someone, though. I've never slow danced with anyone before; only done choreography when I performed." Garry looked lost in thought for a moment, and then he smiled. He stood up and grabbed his radio remote off the table. He clicked a button and "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne was slowly filling the air. He extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help letting out a little giggle and she locked her hand in his; Ib stood up from the sofa and placed her arms around his neck. In turn, he put his hands around her waist; the girl was rendered clueless, her feet inexperience at this sort of thing. After a minute to match the rhythm, it turned out to be surprisingly easy; he led and she followed, simple as that. Ib couldn't even call this dancing; they were just swaying in to the music. And, yet... she could feel the familiar airy feeling she got while performing. She could feel something else, too; it made her feel warm and peaceful, yet she was sure she was about to burst into flames, and butterflies filled her stomach. She pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in his chest, the unfamiliar emotion increasing as she did so.

They were lost in time, and when the light music faded away, it almost pained her to end the moment. She brought her head up to look at him; he was smiling down at her with a look she had never seen before, even after 9 years of knowing him. He looked gentle, and genuinely relaxed- unfaltering happiness shining in his violet eyes. Then, in an act that could only have been in the heat of the moment, Ib stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. It was chaste, short; no passion fueled it, but at the same time it sent shivers down her spine.

She hesitantly pulled away, and instantly the effects of her actions seemed to kick in; both of their faces turned red as a beet, both lost for words. Ib released her grip on his neck and let out a little couch. "Well... Umm... Thank you, so much. That was lovely. I'm going to get some sleep now, so... goodnight." The girl dashed off, reaching the guest room in two seconds flat.

Garry had wanted to say something, he really did, but words eluded him; what could he say to express what was swirling around in his head right now? "Wait, please stay," and "What was that for?" didn't seem like the right thing to say. Instead, he let her go. The man sat down on the couch, trying to decide what he would say when he saw her in the morning. Though he would have preferred to say, "Can we try that again?' he decided on, "You're welcome."

* * *

Damn, I loved that c: Anyways, reviews are always welcome! I would love to hear from you guys! I'M OFF TO WRITE MORE! AU REVOIR!


	12. Protective

Greetings my lovely readers! Summer's right around the bend, so that means that updates will come for sure! I'm so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in so long... my classes and the drama department have been taking up nearly all my time! So, now I want to say that I will be updating since none of that school junk is in the way! Yay! So here's the first in a long string of updates that is certainly sure to come! Please enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib. That belongs to the super special awesome Kouri!**

* * *

"Hey, Garry. I can't come over this Saturday. I'm going to homecoming." Garry blinked, narrowing his eyes at his 14-year-old companion.

"And I'm guessing you have a date?" he asked. The girl blushed furiously and began shuffling her feet; she nodded slightly, her eyes trained on the ground. It's not that Garry didn't like the idea she was dating- he was just very protective of his little companion, and it was guaranteed that anyone who hurt her would be hurt personally by him. "Who is it?"

"You wouldn't know him... but his name is Jared. He's really smart and sweet; he asked me, and why would I refuse?" she replied. "If you want to meet him, I can tell him to pick me up here."

Garry furrowed his brow. "He's picking you up? Like, he's _driving_?" She nodded, giving a nervous little laugh.

"See, he's... _Older_ than I am... He's sixteen." Garry sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. Damn, this was just not getting any easier. He was protective over her, but that's mostly just because he had known her since she was a young girl; he was like her older brother that she never had.

"So... let me get this straight. You are going to homecoming... with a 16-year-old who will have you alone in his car for the drive to and from this dance?" he asked. Ib huffed and stomped her foot. She hated when he got like this; she knew it was in his best interest to protect her, but when he started to distrust her own choices, it got a little frustrating. "Yeah, I'd actually really like to meet him."

Ib looked up at the man in surprise. "You... really want to meet him? You're not going to do something... strange, are you?" He shook his head. Ib simply shrugged; if there was one thing you could always be sure about Garry, it's his sincerity.

* * *

A knock on the door signaled that Ib's date had arrived; she was still getting ready in his guest bedroom, which she could basically call hers. Garry let out a deep breath, preparing to open the door. _Don't do anything strange. Don't intimidate. Just try to act friendly. _He plastered a smile on his face and opened the door, revealing Ib's homecoming date. He was almost as tall as Garry, with short-cropped blonde hair and startling green eyes. Little freckles dotted his nose, and his smile was dazzling. "Come in," Garry muttered, gesturing inside. The boy walked in, taking in the room around him, and then turning to Garry with his hand outstretched. Garry accepted it hesitantly, limply shaking his hand.

"Hello, my name is Jared. You must be Garry, I've heard a lot about you," the boy said politely. Garry gave a curt nod.

"Ib should be ready soon, but y'know... Girls," he said, laughing awkwardly, earning a similar laugh from the teen. "So... You're older than her? And you're driving her there?" Jared gave a nod, taking his car keys out of his pocket and giving them a twirl.

"Yup! A 1973 Pinto. It's got some wicked horse power!" Garry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Let's just hope this kid knows what he's doing.

Garry cleared his throat and pointed to the couch. "Why don't you take a seat so we can have a short talk?" Jared nodded and sat down on the light blue couch, not sensing the tension in Garry's voice. "So... You're going to take Ib to homecoming, but let's just say there are a few... _Guidelines._" Jared looked confused, but Garry just continued on. The lavender-haired man's eyes narrowed and his voice took on a deadly-serious tone. "First off, you'd better be careful in that car of yours. Make sure you guys are safe. Next, you will have her back here by midnight. _On. The. Dot. _Lastly, your hands wander anywhere lower than necessary, or you hurt her in _any _way, and I will not hesitate to hunt you down myself. Got it?"

Jared simply sat there, his jaw agape, unsure what to say; so, he simply nodded, not daring to protest. "I'm ready!" Ib's voice called down the hallway a few seconds before she emerged. She walked out of the hallway, and instantly both men were captivated on the spot. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress, ruffles cascading from her waist just below her knees. Her hair was in ringlets in front, the rest stuffed up in an elegant-looking bun. She didn't wear make-up often, but tonight she was wearing some light eyeliner, cherry red lipstick, and mascara. She walked over and Jared grabbed her hand, standing up and looking down at her.

"You look wonderful," he said, flashing a crooked smile. She let out a little laugh and Jared pointed towards the door. "So... should we go?" She nodded and looked over at Garry, who warily nodded and walked over to the door, opening it. The couple walked out the door, Ib supplying Garry with a little wave, to which the man responded with a smile and a wave of his own. Her date turned to look at him and also gave him a little wave. Garry narrowed his eyes again and pointed threateningly at him. _Remember my guidelines, _he mouthed, earning a very nervous nod from the blonde. As Garry watched the two get into Jared's car, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't realized just how much Ib had grown until tonight; she looked like a young woman, not a little kid any more. He sighed and stood on his porch, pulling a cigarette from his pack in his coat pocket and igniting it, his anxiety getting the better of him. He inhaled the smoke as the teens began to drive away, and didn't exhale until after they were around the corner, sighing to himself as a pang of loneliness shot through him. "Ib will be just fine," he decided, putting out the cancer stick; he said he would try not to do that anymore. The man walked inside, his worries and anxiety left out on the front porch; when Ib came back, he'd be sure to get the details, and whether he'd have to hunt down a certain blonde.

* * *

R&R Please! Sorry, I don't think the ending's very great on this one ^^; I'm pretty rusty!


End file.
